


What Money Can Buy

by MunkeySaiyan4



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, paying for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunkeySaiyan4/pseuds/MunkeySaiyan4
Summary: Just another one of your routine visits to the secret seller's market stall.





	What Money Can Buy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one with the Anna from FE: Fates in mind, but you can imagine whichever is your favorite. Should work out the same.
> 
> What's that...? Shut up and let you get to the good stuff...?
> 
> Oh. Okay.

[DISCLAIMER: THE AUTHOR DOES NOT CLAIM TO OWN OR HAVE INVENTED ANY CHARACTERS OR CONCEPTS CONTAINED IN THIS WORK!!!]

 

 

"Welcome!" you hear a familiar voice chime from the back as you enter the humble little shop. Your eyes drag along the floor guiltily as you make your way over to the counter, a shy flush on your face as you listen to the rustling of items being jostled and knocked about as the owner makes their way up front to greet you.

You consider leaving for a moment, your body twitching slightly as you move to turn around, when suddenly her bright red hair comes into view. Like fire burning in the night, it draws your attention, and you find yourself unable to look away.  
At first her face is plastered with formality, wearing a polite smile, as is customary when meeting with a customer. It doesn't take long for her to recognize who you are, however. The moment she registers your face, the formality melts away from her features, a steamy, half lidded gaze replacing her earlier professional demeanor as she smiles to herself approvingly. 

"So, customer," she says after watching you blush for a few seconds "what can I interest you in today?"

You watch as she leans over the counter, folding her fingers beneath her chin. A quick flutter of her long eyelashes causes your heart to skip a beat as you search for the right words. She knew what you wanted, but she would never give it to you. Not until she heard you ask for it.

"I have a fine selection of items for you to browse," she teases, pulling out some weird knick-knack she knows you're not interested in, "all for a competitive low price!"

You're not sure why she has to play this little game every time you come to see her--it's not as if it isn't obvious what you're here for--but play it she does. And you have to admit, she plays it well.

"Oh! Maybe you're here for this instead!"

You watch as she twirls around before bending over to search for something, wiggling her rear around in excess on the off chance you were watching...and she knew you were watching. Your eyes follow her curves as she puts on a show for you, adding to your already astronomical arousal.

"Here we go." she says with a smile as she drops more useless junk on the counter. It's then that you notice her blouse has been bunched around her shoulders, giving you an unrestricted view of her cleavage.

"Like what you see?" she asks, licking her lips and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively with all the skill of a seasoned seductress. You watch as her tongue slowly crawls across her luscious lips, wetting them as she grins at you like an evil temptress. Your blood is boiling in your veins right now, and you can tell she's loving the effect she's having on you.

You can't take any more. You reach into your pocket, desperately grabbing for whatever coin is available. Eventually you manage to throw out several gold pieces, bringing a wicked smile to her face.

"Pleasure doing businesses with you!" she chirps as she takes your coin. You wait anxiously for the fun to commence, but feel your heart sink in disappointment as she pushes the pile of knick-knacks toward you. You begin to panic as you watch her drop your money into her purse. Dammit!  
She gives you a knowing glance from the corner of her eye, telling you that now is your last chance to cash in before shop closes up for the day.

"Sex!" you quickly blurt out. She can't help but snicker at your desperation, but you don't care. You wait with baited breath as she opens up her market stall, walking over and grabbing you by the hand before leading you inside, her bedroom eyes keeping you firmly under her spell. Once you're inside she brings you to a small, yet comfy looking cot and sits you down on the edge.

"So," she says, finally dropping her innocent facade, "what can I interest you in today?"

Every time she asks you that, your mind begins to race with all the things you'd like to do to her. Her eyes peer into your soul as she waits for you to make your order. After awhile, however, it becomes clear that you're having a hard time making a decision.

"How about we start off small?" she asks patiently. Suddenly you feel her nimble feelings snaking their way into your pants. "Feels like this little guy is ready for some attention!" she continues to tease you as she gives your manhood a few light squeezes. You just nod your head dumbly.

Taking that as a sign of your approval, she sits herself down on your lap and uses her free hand to undo your button, releasing your already rock hard cock out into the open. She begins by lightly gripping the base, slowly tracing her fingers to the tippy-top.

"You like that?" she breaths into your ear. Again, a dumb nod is all you can manage. With a giggle, she tightens her grip and begins to form a proper jerking motion. You sigh in appreciation, enjoying the feeling of her jacking you off as you lean back and let her work her magic.

"Oops!" she teeters, "I almost forgot the dirty talk!"

Suddenly, you feel her take your head in her arm and cradle it against her chest. The smooth skin of her cleavage felt like heaven against your cheek. This wasn't really something you asked for, but it was something she did nonetheless.

"Who's my favorite customer?" she begins baby-talking you. Your face is burning with embarrassment, and you can tell she's having a ball. "Who's my special guy?"

As much as you hate it, her words are having the intended effect on you as you feel your impending release work it's way up your shaft. You've instinctively latched your fingers onto her waist. Her arms are wrapped tightly around you, her pace quickening as she touches her lips to your ear.

"Who's gonna cum for me?" she asks in a husky voice. After that a quick kiss against your cheek is all it takes to drive you over the edge. Your body begins to tense as you spray your essence across the floor, an excited giggle from the redhead on top of you your reward for cumming like a good boy.

"Good boy!" she chirps, giving you a quick round of applause before noticing some of your excess spunk on her fingers. You hear her give a quick "blegh," before using the hem of your shirt to clean it off.

You sit there in post orgasmic bliss, just holding her on your lap, enjoying the weight of her body on top of yours. Suddenly, just as you move to rest your head on her shoulder, you feel her hop up out of your lap as she begins to shimmy out of her clothes.

"Alrighty then! Time for the good stuff!"

You're still reeling from the amazing handjob, you barely register when she places herself back down on your lap.

"C'mon, c'mon..." she encourages you, trying to get you hard again by sliding her womanhood against you spent member. The feeling of her slick juices caressing your dick , coupled with the cute sound of her labored breathing have you raring to go again in no time.

"Bingo!" she smiles at the feeling of your stiffness poking up into her. Immediately, she reaches down, and positions you at her entrance. With great ferocity and purpose she rams herself down onto your full length in one go, emitting a long, quiet gasp.

Her voice is shaky for a few seconds, her head thrown back as she takes in the feeling of you filling her up, her arms finding your neck, and locking her legs behind your waist as she adjusts. "What are you waiting for?" she teases, her pluckiness returning as she begins to lightly bounce on your rod. "Let's make sure you get your money's worth!"

You instinctively begin bucking up into her. You start off slow, but you gradually pick up the pace until you're plowing into her as fast as you can. Her body is flopping around on top of you, the sound of her naked ass slapping against your lap filling the room as you fuck her as hard and as fast as you can.

You keep up the pace for a few minutes, until suddenly she begins to squeal at the top of her lungs. Without warning she thrusts her face against yours, locking her lips against your own and shoving her tongue into the back of your throat as her pussy begins to clench down on your probing appendage. The feeling of her warm, wet walls rippling against your skin, coupled with the sound of her muffled moaning is enough to send you over the edge. A few more thrusts is all it takes before you begin launching thick wads of batter deep inside her, pulling her by the waist down against you to make sure you're reaching as far as you possibly can.

A moment later the two of you fall backwards, your dick still buried snugly inside her, and her legs still wrapped tightly around your waist. You both lie there a while, still enjoying the feeling of each other's bodies, when finally she musters up the strength to crawl up beside you, careful to keep you inside her as she begins to gently caress your face.

"So, was it worth it?" she asks, out of breath. You nod lightly, still too tired to speak. "Glad to hear it!" she smirks before resting her head on your shoulder.

"Next time's on me..."

 

 

~Fin~


End file.
